


In The Shadows

by Mslyth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mslyth/pseuds/Mslyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No tiene, sólo es un pequeño y triste songfic en el medio de la temporada 5 y 6</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Shadows

Trata con todas sus fuerzas de mantener los ojos cerrados, se hace un ovillo en la cama y trata de que su mente forme la imagen de un motel cutre de carretera, con cortinas de encaje raído y alfombras con diseños extraños formados por restos de Dios sabrá que, trata de oler el suavizante barato y sobre todo de convencerse que al lado de su cama, a menos de un metro estaba Sam durmiendo, con un brazo colgando, la boca medio abierta y el cabello revuelto sobre sus ojos, rendido porque alguna cacería los dejó agotados.  
  
Funciona, por unos segundos pero lo hace…hasta que algo se remueve a su lado y Dean sabe que esa noche no se ligó a ninguna camarera de bar asustado busca su pistola, pero bajo su almohada solo siente el tacto fino de las sábanas color crema, tiene que abrir los ojos para volver a su realidad, a la ventana de madera que le muestra el tranquilo cielo nocturno, el buró con la lámpara y la fotografía en el marco…  
  
De pronto le entran unas ganas de vomitar terribles, tanto que le obligan a levantarse y correr al baño, pero a medio camino cambia de idea y sale de la habitación encontrándose con el pasillo frío y oscuro que recorre con cuidado, como preparándose para enfrentarse a cualquier cosa que salte frente a él  
  
Pero nada llega, baja las escaleras y cruza la estancia sintiéndose un completo extraño a pesar de llevar meses viviendo allí, cruza la puerta de la cocina y los numeritos verde fosforescente del microondas le indican que son las tres treinta y cinco de la madrugada, no termina de acostumbrarse a estar dormido a esa hora…  
  
Despacio abre el refrigerador buscando una cerveza que le humedezca un poco la garganta, escuchando sin querer las palabras en su cabeza como todas las noches… _…”Promete que no intentarás hacerme volver…prométemelo Dean “_ y se ríe con la noche que le acompaña por fuera de la ventana de la cocina.  
  
Mira su reflejo difuminado por la imagen del campo y no se reconoce, ese no es él, él quiere salir en ese momento, cargar las armas, tomar su nena y correr a Lawrence a tratar de abrir el maldito agujero y sacar a Sam de allí cueste lo que cueste, ¿Qué importa si es con Lu incluido? Su Sammy es fuerte y logró dominarlo una vez, puede mantenerlo a raya, juntos pueden hacerlo…juntos pueden hacer lo que sea.  
  
Pero no puede, porque sabe que Sam está donde tomó la decisión de estar, sabe que es mejor pero…pero a veces, veces como esa…noches como esa se desespera y le entran ganas de romper todo, de tomar lo necesario e ir hasta el cementerio en medio de la noche, de dejarse caer de rodillas como lo hizo hace ya casi un año y gritarle al fondo de la tierra el nombre de su hermano, de desgarrarse la garganta hasta que le escuche y reclamarle su maravillosa idea, decirle que metido en esa casa está peor que muerto, que su esperanza, su alma, su cordura y sus ganas murieron igual que su hermano cuando se arrojó a aquel abismo.  
  
Daría su vida por sentarse frente a Sam con una cerveza en la mano, por verlo reírse de su patético intento de platicarle que aunque aparentemente está bien teniendo un trabajo, amigos y una familia…todo le ha salido mal, que dejaría todo eso con gusto por estar con él nuevamente…  
  
SABE que debería odiar a su hermano por dejarlo allí, por obligarlo a encerrarse en esa vida que él no eligió, por haberlo hecho entrar por su propio pie a esa prisión pacífica y aburrida de la que cada fibra de sus entrañas le quiere obligar a salir por patas, pero no lo hace…se lo prometió a Sammy…a veces piensa que simplemente se está volviendo loco.  
  
Lo ha pensado, claro que sí, es más le cuesta horrores no reunir lo necesario y correr hasta el cruce de caminos más cercano y decirle a quien se le aparezca que ahí tiene su alma, que no le importa pero que por favor lo único que pide es que le lleve donde está su hermano, donde sea con tal de volver a sentirse al lado de Sam…  
  
Tiene tantas ganas de abrazarle, de que todo sea igual que antes, tomar a la nena y a su hermano y salir a cazar lo que sea, que importa mientras fueran ellos dos contra el mundo…”lo somos Dean” recuerda de nuevo, le parece escucharlo y tiene que forzarse a no llorar otra vez, a ubicarse dentro de esa vida gris que Sammy le escogió.  
  
Debería sentirse bien…debería, porque sabe que los recuerdos son malos, dolorosos, heridas, cicatrices, sangre, matanzas…pero al final había una hamburguesa y…y una ensalada ridícula de la que no paraba de burlarse.  
  
Pero carajo que le importa a él! Lo único que quiere es hablar con Sam, gritarle a la cara su frustración y su dolor, esos que lo están carcomiendo más que las malditas intervenciones angelicales, más que los demonios, más que todo, lo único que quiere es volver a verlo despertarse enfurruñado para recibir su café, volver a abrazarlo en la noche y dejar ya de extrañarlo…pero sabe que no puede, que nunca va a poder y que esa es su vida, el resto de su vida…desvaneciéndose ante sus ojos y yéndose derecho hasta el agujero donde está su hermano…después de todo no pudo evitar volver a llorar.  
  
Sam le mira desde lejos, como lo ha hecho casi todos los días desde que apareció frente a esa casa y decidió que lo mejor era que su hermano tuviera la vida que merece, aun así y convencido de su decisión no sabe porque sigue yendo a esconderse entre unos matorrales a mirar dentro de la ventana, se siente vacío, demasiado vacío y solo como para arrastrar a Dean con él al abismo, eso es lo único que ha hecho bien, darle a su hermano una vida y una familia, no va a arrancárselas ahora solo porque “le necesita”.  
  
Sonríe triste, sabe que Dean no puede dormir pero también que se acostumbrará…o eso espera, eso quiere creer…y tiene que convencerse cada minuto de que está mejor y de que él no tiene por qué arrancarle eso para no salir corriendo, derribar esa puerta y pasar por sobre quien sea o lo que sea para recuperar lo suyo…pero no lo hará, porque Dean está bien y él debe aprender a estar sin Dean.  
  
-Nunca pudo dormir sin saber que estoy a su lado…- susurra el Winchester pequeño sin dejar de mirar la ventana, él ya no llora…no recuerda cómo hacerlo, de verdad…pero algo muy extraño nubla su vista cuando ve a Dean derrumbarse y deletrear su nombre con los labios…  
  
No puede arrancarlo, no puede y por eso decide irse de ahí antes de hacer alguna tontería, prometiéndose a sí mismo no volver, como todas las noches aún sabiendo que mañana volverá a estar allí de pie, luchando contra sí mismo por no recuperar lo suyo…  
  
  
  
 _Cada mañana cuando me despierto, Dean está dentro de la cuna, con sus brazos rodeando a Sam, como si lo estuviera protegiendo de lo que está ahí afuera. —Diario de John Diciembre 4 1983_


End file.
